teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphim
"Forged from the hands of God Himself, endowed with omnipotent supernatural power, the mightiest celestial beings were born. The original order of angels: the Seraphim, the very first-existing and most powerful angels in the history of all of creation. You see, one Seraph is terrifying, dangerous, and wrathful enough. But if you had two...or four...or eight, or a dozen. Thus, the answer to the question not only you four, but even my siblings have been wondering...the answer is yes. There were others like me...other Seraphs. Originally, there were thirteen of us. But then our numbers started to dwindle. And now, there is only one left in all of existence: yours truly." : –Oracle, about his kind Seraphim, or Seraphs for short, are the first order, highest-ranking, and most powerful species of angel warriors of Heaven They've worked under the command of the God for billions of years, are the direct superior of all younger angels, and are known to be the being closest to God. There were originally 13 of them, but their numbers started to dwindle and now there is only one: Oracle. Oracle was the first of the Seraphim to be created, as he is sometimes known as "The Original Seraphim Angel", and eventually God later created 12 other Seraphs. And whilst they lived in harmony and peace, the other Seraphs overtime started to have doubts about their father and started to question Him, even going as far as to thinking He was incompetent. God then ordered Oracle to kill the other Seraphs, but one of them, the youngest named Eartheia, was still loyal to him and aided him in defeating the other 11 Seraphs, but at the cost of her life. Now, Oracle is the last existing Seraph, which is ironic considering he was the first created. The oldest interpretation of these angels had their bodies engulfed in flames, a representation of God's overwhelming power. History Creation After coming into existence with The Darkness and Death and after creating the Oracle, the Original Angel, God created His 13 chief celestial beings whom He christened Seraphim, including Oracle. They were created in this explicit order: Oracle, Barachiel, Matorius, Azrael, Nazareth, Amos, Anita, Sorath, Thiel, Barbatos,Shachath, Evtoth, and Eartheia. The Seraphim acted as siblings, and distinctively interacted with themselves and their father. War with The Darkness Some point after their creation, they and God went into war with The Darkness. They were unable to kill the Darkness, but together they succeeded in binding it. God then created a mark, later to be called The Mark of Cain, that would serve as both the lock and key for the The Darkness, which He gave to His most loved daughter and most trusted female lieutenant, Barachiel. Defying God After the banishing of The Darkness and the creation of Heaven, the Seraphs (excluding Oracle) started to doubt their father and questioned His actions, deeming him incompetent and not a rightful ruler of the universe. So they rebelled, took retribution and defied God. Plotting to overthrow them, Oracle stopped and killed all of them, except Eartheia (the youngest) who was still loyal to him and helped him defeat other Seraphs, but at the cost of her life. Characteristics Being the very first-existing and most powerful celestial beings in all of creation, the Seraphs true forms are also the most intimidating, estimated to be thousands of feet high. They also have two gigantic feathered wings. Exposing his Seraph form, Oracle instilled tremendous terror in the demon Satan, causing him to flee. Like with all Angels, their true forms are very intense, and have proven not only harmful but also fatal to not only humans, but also witches, monsters, gods, demons, and just about anything else for the matter. Their true voice also emits a piercing sound, which has proven to be excruciatingly painful to humans. Additionally, as the very first angels ever created by God, Seraphs predate the Malakhim, the Powers, the Cherubs, and even the Archangels. Like with the Archangels, the Seraphs are classified as fierce and absolute, but also, unlike any other angel, the Seraphs are also looked upon as terrifying, unpredictable, and absolutely downright dangerous. Powers and Abilities As the first, oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angels, Seraphim innately possess all the standard powers and abilities that are inherent in all malakhim, powers, cherubs, and archangels, but only at the highest level, with increased strengths and powers commensurate with their rank that are extremely powerful abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as the Cherubim and the Archangels and some Low-Level Angels. Seraphim are the strongest, highest, and most powerful of the entire angelic species. Oracle is the highest and mightiest angel in Heaven. Imbued with immensely unimaginable and greatly incalculable power by God, the Seraphim are the most powerful beings in all of creation (exceeding the Archangels and the Turok-Hans). They are held in high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "terrifying, unpredictable, and down-right-dangerous". All Seraphim have tremendous power over other supernatural beings. God and Death are more powerful than them. However, like higher-level angels such as Cherubim and Archangels, Seraphim, unlike other Angels, do not suffer from this condition and their powers operate independently of Heaven, as they are independent when cut off from Heaven and retain and possess all of their powers, even on Earth or even if they travel to Hell. This means they retain their full powers and angelic grace despite being a Fallen Angel and cut off from Heaven. Seraph abilities include: * Omnipotence: As the highest of angels, next to God Himself, the Seraphim are among the most powerful supernatural celestial beings in existence the universe, more powerful than the archangels but second only to God Himself. Their power allows them to change reality and do and create almost anything they wish, such as illusions, fantasizes, dimensions, time loops, portals, beings, etc. in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just thoughts with barely any restriction. Having great power and dexterity, Seraphs can easily overpower any and almost every other supernatural creature; such as humans,spirits, creatures, demons, pagan gods, and even other angels, including dominions, malakhim, powers,cherubs, and even the Archangels. * Telepathy: Similar to but more powerful than Archangels and Cherubs, Seraphs can easily read, hear, feel/sense, communicate non-verbally, using their mental senses, and psychically as well as hear the thoughts and emotions and experience the dreams and emotions of others; such as humans, spirits, monsters, demons, pagan deities, and even other angels, including the archangels, and and are able to judge a person's feelings by thought, maybe even being empathetic. Seraphs can also read the minds of other angels with ease, like common angels and higher angels such as Cherubs and Archangels. One Seraph sensed that Mia was thinking of smashing a bust over him. * Holy White Light: Being imbued with holy white light and as the highest-ranking and most powerful angels, Seraphs can and are able to emit, generate, and unleash/release an intensely powerful, overwhelming, concentrated holy white light blast of pure light energy as intense burning energy from through their vessels' hand palms and control its destructiveness that they can use against monsters and demons and can also range from incinerating a room full of monsters to obliterating entire buildings and destroy entire cities and beings in mere seconds. Oracle demonstrated the sheer lethality and power of this ability by emitting a holy white light killing an entire room of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids with one blast, due to the fact that he is the Original Angel. It is capable of destroying almost anything. This power can also be controlled as Oracle could choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if he chose not to kill with it). Oracle also threatened to use his holy light white against Dracula, before he fled. * Immortality: As the highest class of angelic spiritual beings, Seraphim, like any and all angels, by nature are immortal, do not age or get sick, can't die by any natural means of death and can live forever. They are also extremely difficult to practically impossible to kill compared to even the archangels. Seraphs are not subject to disease and old age and are also impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other Earthly conventional human ways of killing. They aren't underneath time, affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are the oldest things in all of Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but Death’s Scythe and the weapons of Heaven when in God’s hands can kill and hurt them. * Supreme Superhuman Stamina: Seraphs never tire or get fatigued; one called himself petty. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen. Even a Seraphs' vessel needs nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. They never tire or get fatigued, and one called himself petty. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen and are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. They never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Unlike most angels (except for Seraphs and Archangels), they don't get their power from Heaven, and as such, "falling" or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all. * Teleportation: Seraphs are masters at teleportation; they can appear and disappear instantaneously and are able to travel anywhere from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between and then can also teleport just about anywhere in the universe, but like all Angels (except Oracle), even though they are the highest order angels in heaven, so long as there aren't sigil markings in the area. They move in and out of a place instantly, have great speed and agility, and can also summon or send other beings. They can transverse across the entire universe. * Supreme Superhuman Strength: Beneath God, as being the first, oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angelic celestial beings in all of God's creation endowed with among the greatest powers and being the strongest celestial creatures in existence, while once possessing a human vessel, the Seraphim are the physically strongest celestial beings in all of creation and they are endowed with great strength that makes them near-supremely strong. Seraphim Angels use their power and presence to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts to rival or even surpass that of any human, vampire, ghost, monster, deity, demon, and even their own kind. Seraphs are astronomically and extremely strong while within a vessel, more so than archangels, as they exhibit among the highest levels of physical strength than any other types of angels and are the strongest of all angels and are counted among the most physically powerful beings in existence. Seraphs have increase superhuman performances of physical strength; possessing incredible strength sufficient enough to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, strike opponents with considerable force, and cause immense damage to humans. The physical strength of an angel is unknown, but their strength is unlimited as it comes from their angelic power. They also have an extreme control on their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. All Seraphs are much superior to humans and animals in strength, however, their strength varies from Seraphim to Seraphim, depending on their age and position within the celestial hierarchy. They are physically even considerably much stronger than and are capable of casually overpowering and destroying all types of supernatural creatures: such as ghosts, witches, top-level monsters, shapeshifters, fairies, pagan god deities, demons, and even their own angelic kind with greater ease, including the archangels, and are able to press at least 2 tons (4,000 lbs). Though they could still be somewhat slightly outmatched by most Turok-Hans, they prove more than capable of standing up against them and they are also strong enough to fight a number of Turok-Hans for quite some time when other most angels are sometimes overpowered by them. Seraphs have also proved to be strong enough to lift at least 2,000 pounds, like a 1 ton anvil with ease and without effort and are able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. * Superior Wings: As the highest-ranking angels in Heaven, Seraphim possess largest wings of all angels. * Cosmic Awareness: All seraphim possess a superhumanly heightened awareness, knowledge, perception, and conscious awareness of the universe, of all things that happen, and of almost every event happening in the entire universe. * Omniscience: Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle possesses absolute wisdom and knowledge of all earthly things; however, his knowledge exceeds that of the archangels and even the other seraphim. * Thermokinesis: Seraphs can alter the temperature of their surroundings. Oracle demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to massively drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. He could do the opposite and caused a door knob handle to heat up intensely and drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. * Electrokinesis: Seraphs can manipulate, control, produce, and generate powerful arcs electricity with such intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. * Supreme Angelic Implosion Smiting: Seraphim have among the most powerful angelic smiting ability than any other angel. They can smite all higher monsters, higher spirits, higher demons, deities, and even other angels as well with great ease by using this ability. Seraphs have the ability to explode, or implode, any creature under them, as smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to be able to kill/destroy any creatures, humans, monsters, and demons with a simple touch. This power can basically obliterate powerful beings such as archangels themselves. This power burns out the eyes of the being it is used on and liquefies all of their organs. * Reality Warping: As the most powerful angels, Seraphs possess among the highest level reality warping abilities. Like some Angels, Cherubs, and Archangels, Seraphs can and are able to, in one instance, bend and alter reality to their will, albeit to among the greatest degree. The most notable example is Oracle, who lived on Earth literally as an oracle. Oracle can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. Other examples of a Seraphs level of reality warping abilities include breaking and repair objects by pointing, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Even when cut off from Heaven, they still have this ability. While in Heaven, they could manipulate the land to a much higher extent, for instance changing it from night to day, with a snap of their fingers. * Biokinesis: Seraphs can (with a simple thought/movements) cause internal bleeding in humans and manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and implant hemorrhages. Once Seraph inflicted Riley with stage 4 stomach cancer with a gesture. * Telekinesis: Efficient to master telekinetics, Seraphs are able to easily throw objects and others away with a raise of their hands and even a nod of their heads. They can use this power even on other angels. * Advanced Pyrokinesis: Seraphs, being the highest order of angels, cannot just create fire, but can generate, manipulate and extinguish it more effectively the even the archangels. * Advanced Healing: Seraphs can and have displayed the ability to not only heal others from any and ever severe wounds and diseases and even monster infections with ease, unlike lower angels he could do so without touching them, but they can also cure people of infections that will turn them into monsters. They are also able to heal and regrow cut-off finger on a human. On one occasion while healing a gunshot wound, a Seraphs hand glows though he usually heals without any visible sign besides the injury healing. Oracle used this to heal Rayne and Mia after torturing them with both illness and injury. * Resurrection: As the most powerful angels, Searphs can easily lift the deceased people from death, reviving/relieving them of former injury, even cremation, all without the aid of Heaven, as one of them brought Mia back to life and also brought Sindey back. * Invisibility: Seraphs can become invisible to humans, ghosts, witches, fairies, vampires, shapeshifters, deities, demons, and even other angels. * Regeneration: If their vessel is in some way injured, Seraphs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. * Advanced Chronokinesis: Seraphs can travel through time, with greater ease than other angels, and they are also able to send others either forward or backwards through time and bring them back without having to physically be there with them, with the same ease. They can send others through time without having to travel with them as well. However, the further back they send someone, the harder it is to retrieve them. * Memory Manipulation: Seraphs can remove others memories, implant false ones or return them. * Dream Walking: Seraphs are able to enter the dreams of humans. * Mental Manipulation: By placing their hand on a person's forehead, Seraphs can and are able to manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions, memories, and minds of events, being able to create, erase or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. * Soul Reading/Channeling: By pushing their hand into a person’s chest, a Seraph has the ability to read a person's soul to check the marker another angel had left there, see if there is a soul there and check/ determine the presence, condition, and state of a person's soul. They have also displayed the ability to channel power and siphon energy from a human soul or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance their powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate though, having been noted by Oracle as putting one's hand into a nuclear reactor and causing the person to explode should anything go wrong. This has to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. * Enhanced Astral Projection: A Seraphs wings are far more hazardous and terrifying than any other angels to creatures such as humans, spirits, and other earthly monsters. While projecting their wings, their irises gain a deep and bright glow, their bodies emitted a powerful pinkish-white light and the shadows of their wings appear on their back. * Power Removal: Seraphs are able to remove powers from anyone, even empowered humans, but as a side-effect, that person appeared to enter a mentally-distant state which a Seraph warned could happen stating that if they removed one's powers, and they aren't sure how much of that person would be left. It is also a very painful process. Weaknesses Despite the fact that the Seraphim Angels are The Original Angels, making them the oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angels in the history of all creation and even though their power is second only to God Himself, even they themselves have weaknesses of their own. However, they are practically invincible and cannot be so easily killed. Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Holy Fire: Holy fire can hold Seraphim at bay and weaken them if they are burned with it. * Archangels: Although the Seraphim are found on the highest echelon of the heavenly host, Archangels are strong enough to fight them. * Turok-Hans: Being almost as old as angels in general, Turok-Hans are able to somewhat overpower them. However, Seraphs are capable of holding their own against the Old Ones and are capable of pushing them back even when fighting several at once. Banishing or Destroying * Oracle: Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than the other seraphim and can kill them with ease, albeit not without difficulty. ** Blades of the Original Angel: Being the most powerful angel blades in the universe, these blades can kill the Seraphs. * Seraph Blades: Seraph blades forged of adamas ''can destroy Seraphim. Only blades of higher power can slay the Seraphim. * '''Death:' As literally the bringer of death and being more powerful than Seraphim, Death can kill any being, including Seraphs. ** Death's Scythe: As the personal weapon of the Pale Horseman, Death's scythe can kill anything, and therefore, it can kill the Seraphs, even Oracle. * God: As the creator of the Seraphim and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill, overpower, depower, and unmake the seraphs. * The Darkness: As a primordial force that rivals God and Death, the Darkness can kill the Seraphs.